<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cough Syrup by dontartichoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968921">Cough Syrup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke'>dontartichoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontartichoke/pseuds/dontartichoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi gets sick and Atsumu as the thoughtful setter he is shows up to help a teammate in need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cough Syrup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s body is tired, his face is tired, even his thoughts are tired. To describe it succinctly, Kiyoomi is sick and tired. Kiyoomi wonders why this happened to him, he did everything right, he took all the necessary precautions, and in the end the flu found him. He’s blaming the AC unit, that’s the only explanation that made sense, it probably took one of his neighbor’s contaminated air and forced it into the safe confines of his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughs and his ribs burn in pain, he’s coughed enough for a lifetime in just one day. He then closes his eyes in hopes he can just sleep throughout the duration of his cold. It seems though that fate has other plans as the sounds of knocks come from his front door. Kiyoomi groans because even thinking about getting up is too much effort right now. He wraps himself up in his blankets and gets out of bed. The moment he stands his room starts spinning and he wants to lie back down. He pulls on a mask that he had on his bedstand and waddles over towards his front door. His living room was shrouded in darkness meaning it must be late, putting his nap near the five hour range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his door and sees Atsumu of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so tired, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are Kiyoomi’s first thoughts upon what he’s witnessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer welcome,” Atsumu says while he quirks his brows and holds up a plastic bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi wants. . . Kiyoomi wants to lie back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you were sick, and I came out of my way to help a teammate in need,” he says with a self congratulatory hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely has time for this when he’s in perfect health, meaning he absolutely has no time for this right now. The cold air he’s letting in from the open door feels nice though, it’s clearing the haze of heat that’s been surrounding his head all day. He closes his eyes and embraces the momentary reprieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi?” Atsumu asks, because Kiyoomi actually hasn’t responded to anything he’s said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going back to bed,” Kiyoomi finally says, preparing to close the door and sleep the rest of his day away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you’ve eaten anything?” Atsumu asks, and Kiyoomi opens his eyes only so he can glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had breakfast,” he says nasally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to need a bit more than that if you’re going to want to get over this cold,” Atsumu tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi’s initial plan to respond back was interrupted by a sneeze, which then ushers back the heat haze and dizziness. He takes a good look at Atsumu and decides that it couldn’t make things worse and there is free food. “This way,” he tells him before turning around. He turns on the lights to his living room and wonders had his lights always been this bright, they feel too bright. After that, he then leads Atsumu to his kitchen. “I have a mask you can use,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Omi, you don’t have nothin’ my immune system can’t handle,” he says, waving off the offer literally and figuratively. Kiyoomi wanted to point out how his argument is just factually inaccurate but he just lacks the energy for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true that idiots don’t get sick then,” he says, figuring it was the shorter option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever heard of the sayin’, don’t bite the hand that feeds ya!” Atsumu yells, before muttering something to himself. All Kiyoomi was able to pick out was Omi, sick, and attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flopped down on his chair and closed his eyes to stop the spinning that was attached to any drastic movement he makes now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, this is a Miya family recipe, that cold of yers is gonna clear up in no time,” Atsumu tells him as he prepares to make this meal of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi watches as Atsumu makes his way through the kitchen like he lives there. Atsumu lives in this building so he imagines it doesn’t look too different, but Kiyoomi was thinking more about how Atsumu makes his way through everything. He moves like he belongs there, like he’s comfortable there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be nice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s surprised to find himself thinking, reminding himself that he really needs to go back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach ends up growling in anticipation and it was then that Kiyoomi realizes how hungry he truly was. It seems as if Atsumu has perfect timing, Kiyoomi feels that he should probably thank him, yet the words don’t come out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short amount of time later, Atsumu finally finishes up his Miya family special. He presents it on the table and Kiyoomi thinks it looks edible enough. It’s soup, so there’s only so many ways it could look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisoned, I swear,”  Atsumu says as he takes the seat across from Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was, but that sounds like something someone who poisoned something would say,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if ya don’t trust me,” he starts as he reaches for the spoon. “I’ll try— OW!” he yelps as Kiyoomi smacks his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather be poisoned,” he explains. He then picks up the spoon and takes a bite. After that is when a miracle happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best, right?” Atsumu asks after witnessing Kiyoomi’s surprised expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t reacting to the food,” he tells him truthfully. “This is the first thing I smelled in two days,” he says in astonishment, he never knew he could miss something so simple as a sense of smell. He takes another bite. “The soup’s okay,” he says going back to Atsumu’s original question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in OmiOmi terms that must mean it’s great,” he says with his chin resting on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi pauses, his spoon hanging in the air. There’s a lot he wants to say to that, but he chooses food over that, at least for now. The soup really isn’t bad, the steam is clearing up his sinuses and it goes down easy. He really owes Atsumu one after this. Speaking of Atsumu, Kiyoomi can’t help but wonder why he’s here. It is the off season, so perhaps it’s extreme boredom? Some sort of New Years resolution? With Atsumu it could be so many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t so bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiyoomi thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many ways this could have gone, but as he’s watching Atsumu who’s scrolling away on his phone, it’s surprisingly . . . nice. In the end, Kiyoomi was more hungry than he thought because he's managed to leave the bowl spotless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s seconds if ya want some,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he tells him as he stands and takes his bowl to the sink. He wants to wash it now, but he’s just so exhausted. So he runs water over it and leaves it in the sink. He then opens up a cupboard and sees the half empty cough syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an act that leaves Atsumu in shock, he watches Kiyoomi drink down as much as he could in one go. “Uh Omi? I don’t think yer supposed to chug it down like that,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he replies. Being sick is such a strange thing, who would have thought Atsumu of all people is taking the responsible route to Kiyoomi’s recklessness. “Thanks. . . for this,” Kiyoomi says awkwardly. “I’m going back to bed now,” and with that Kiyoomi makes his way back to his room, where along the way he sways way off to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got ya!” Atsumu says coming from behind him. He puts his hands around where Kiyoomi’s shoulders are and recenters him. “Right this way,” he says as he leads Kiyoomi’s over to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they approach the bed Kiyoomi falls face forward in an act to reunite himself with his bed as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Atsumu says and because he’s sticking true to his world about being helpful, he picks up Kiyoomi’s legs and swings them over so they’re actually on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is being helpful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiyoomi notes, perhaps too helpful. He nestles further into the sheets enjoying the comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya all good?” he asks and Kiyoomi lets out a muffled grunt. “Cool, I’ll lock the door on the way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Atsumu,” he says with a sudden urgency, he rolls himself forward so he’s facing his newly appointed caretaker. Atsumu is backlit by the living room lights, giving him a virtuestic glow. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told ya, ya shouldn’t have taken all that cough medicine,” he says as he leans against the door frame. “I told ya, I’m here to help—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi shakes his head lazily, “no, not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looks genuinely surprised, and it seems that even if just for a moment that his smug armor has fallen. Like he's getting a look at the real Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me. Why’d you come?” he asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Atsumu says, looking away to the side in a wistful manner. “That’s such a weird question,” he says, before looking back at Kiyoomi. “Ya really did drink too much cough medicine, didn’t ya?” he says with a half hearted laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s probably right, as strange as that may sound to Kiyoomi’s own ears, but the doesn’t change the fact that right now he wants to know. Atsumu walks over and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that impossible to believe I’m just here to help?” Atsumu asks, with a look in his eyes that Kiyoom can't quite put a name too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi ponders Atsumu's question, but ultimately it wasn’t what Kiyoomi was trying to get at. “I just don’t get it,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what?” Atsumu says, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nice to you,” he says matter of factly, because that's what it was, a fact. “So, why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckles and says, “true.” He sighs and gives a wry grin. “But I ain’t exactly nice to ya either though, now am I?” he asks, and that does make Kiyoomi smile for some strange reason. You wouldn't think it by looking at them, but in a weird way they're kindered spirits. “I guess I just like that about ya,” he admits, and Kiyoomi’s heartbeat suddenly picks up in pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that I’m mean to you?” he asks, trying to recover from the heart thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that. I just like that yer honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you like about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re ya askin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want that to be the only thing you like about me,” he answers, saying something he doubts he’d ever admit to if he was in a normal state of mind. Atsumu’s brows raise in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Omi,” Atsumu says suggestively. “Don’t tell me yer tryna to tell me ya like me deep down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi,” he says to himself. The hands that are on his laps ball into first. “Ya sure have a funny way of showin’ it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . . I know,” he says as he stares at the pattern on his sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know ya know,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Kiyoomi can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat, and Kiyoomi wonders what Atsumu is hearing right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi curls his sheets around himself more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you more than that too,” he says, because he’s already admitted to so much this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, Omi. Let’s get you some rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s brown eyes study him, as if he’s checking for any signs of deception, only for none to be found. He opens his mouth to speak before shutting it close. He then breaks out into a smile, one of the most beautiful smiles Kiyoomi’s ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hopes that if he can remember anything about today, it would be this one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi,” he says sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the worst confession I’ve ever gotten,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick,” he says, coughing for extra effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No excuses,” he replies. “You’re lucky I like ya too,” he tells him, and for a moment all of Kiyoomi’s ailments leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says with an eager nod. Atsumu who was filled to the brim with elation leans in and lands one right on top of his mask. “Uh,” he says as quickly pulls back. “Let’s forget that happened,” he says while blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi thinks he looks rather adorable, but just because of that doesn’t mean he’d let Atsumu slide. “I rather not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer the worst, Omi,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi shrugs before resting his eyes. “Maybe I should text Hinata and Bokuto about it,” he ponders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s right, he’s far too private to share something like that with the rest of the team. Yet he chooses silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya wouldn’t, right?” he asks, only to be met with more silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cough syrup is really starting to kick and Kiyoomi is drifting further and further into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Omi,” Atsumu says quietly, and that night Kiyoomi goes to sleep with something akin to a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of wanted to write Atsumu kissing Kiyoomi with the mask on and it led to this. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mysthashira">twitter.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>